To Where You Are
by words-unspoken
Summary: Dianes death is closer to Harm and Macs meeting. Harms emotions days before and around his meeting with Mac. Please R/R


Disclaimer: I would love to say I own these characters, (cause it would mean I'm brilliant) but you all know I'd be lying, so what's the use?  
  
Writer: Words_unspoken  
  
Feedback: Would LOVE reviews. Hope you think the story is worthy.:)  
  
A/N: Just loved this song so much, I had to write a story to it. I tried to write it with Harm and Mac at first, but it was killing me, so I made it mainly about Harm and Diane instead. I know that what I've written isn't identical with their first meeting, but I couldn't remember it, so I had to write from what I remembered. This is my first ever JAG fic, so....if you want to review (I hope you do) please have mercy.:) The song is called; To where you are, by Josh Groban.  
  
  
  
To Where You Are  
  
  
  
The darkness is now surrounding him, and Harm gently smiles to himself. The sweet smell of her becoming clearer and clearer. She's coming closer. The sight of her blurry at first, but clearing fast as his eyes openes more. She's laying next to him, gently returning his smile. The only sound; his heart beating. "I miss you." Harm says in a near whisper. She smiles at him. "I miss you too." Carefully he reaches out to touch her, scared that she'll go away. His finger gently drawing the lines around her face. "I love you so much it hurts." He says as a tear silently makes its way down his right cheek. Still smiling she leans closer and gently kisses away the teardrop as it reaches the corner of his mouth. Then a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Harm."  
  
She's drifting away again. "No, not yet." He says reaching for her. "Diane..." "Harm..."  
  
  
  
Who can say for certain  
  
Maybe you're still here  
  
I feel you all around me  
  
Your memory's so clear  
  
Deep in the stillness  
  
I can hear you speak  
  
You're still an inspiration  
  
Can it be  
  
That you are mine  
  
Forever love  
  
And you are watching over me  
  
From up above  
  
  
  
Harm awoke with a start, seing his CO in front of him he sat up straight. "Sorry sir. I..." AJ interrupted him. "Harm. I'm worried about you. It's been a year since Diane died..." "Next week, sir."It was Harms turn to interrupt. "Next week what?" "On wednesday next week, it will have been a year." AJ sighed. "I know it hurts Harm, but you have to find a way to move on, or this will kill you. Don't you think Diane would have wanted you to be happy?" Harm didn't answer. He knew the Admiral was right, but he couldn't move on. He didn't want to move on. There was a short silence between them before AJ spoke again. "Have you talked to someone about this?" Harm shook his head. "I can deal with it, sir." "With all due respect Harm, I don't think you can." Harm looked at his CO and repeated himself in a sharper tone. "I can deal with it, sir."  
  
  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight  
  
To see you smile  
  
If only for a while  
  
To know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far to where you are  
  
  
  
Harm was sitting on the couch, looking at a picture of Diane. The memories was as clear as if it was yesterday, her laugh and voice so alive, her touch as real as if she was really there and his feelings; his love, just as strong. Diane wasn't dead. To him she was very much alive. If he was lost, she would help him back on track. If he couldn't think straight, she would clear his mind. How could he let her go, when she had been the love of his life for so long? Truth be to told. He was scared. Scared of letting her go. Scared he'd forget her. Scared the world would forget. Forget the beauty that always sorrounded her, both in appearance and at heart. Scared that if he let her go he would never feel as strong about anyone, or see such love reflected in another persons eyes, ever again. So he didn't let her go. Instead he kept her close. The darkness had become his retreat, his escape from everyday life. Just as flying, sleep had become something he looked forward to with anticipation.  
  
  
  
Are you gently sleeping  
  
Here inside my dream  
  
And isn't faith believing  
  
All power can't be seen  
  
As my heart holds you  
  
Just one beat away  
  
I cherish all you gave me  
  
Everyday  
  
  
  
Once again he could smell her. He knew she was there long before he could see her. "They're telling me to let you go." He says silently without turning to face her. He can hear her moving behind him. "Maybe you should." Harm shakes his head and turnes to her. "I'm not ready yet." She's standing by the window, looking at him, the lights from cars driving by, softly dancing across her face. Her face is graced by a gentle smile. "I think you are." "I can't stop loving you. I can't forget you Diane." "I'm not asking you to. I don't want you to forget me. I'm just asking you to let a little happiness back in your life." Harm sighes and makes no effort to dry the tears that are falling down his cheeks. She steps closer to him. "If you need me, you know where to find me." She says and places a gentle hand over his heart. As her lips gently brushes against his, he closes his eyes. He can't feel her presence anymore, and keeps his eyes closed, knowing that when he openes them again. She will be gone.  
  
  
  
Cause you are mine  
  
Forever love  
  
Watching me  
  
From up above  
  
And I believe  
  
That angels breathe  
  
and that love will live on  
  
And never leave  
  
  
  
Harm is standing next to the Admiral and Bud. They're in a rose garden waiting for someone. A marine. The Admiral had told him that she was to be his new partner. 'Marine and Navy, partners?' Harm thought to himself. He had tried to ask his CO in a suttle way if he was asking for trouble, but the Admiral hadn't seemed to take the hint, instead he had started talking about something about 'being professional'. After that he had just tuned out and occasionally nodded whenever the Admiral had looked at him. "Ah, here she is." Harm heard the Admiral say, and turned to meet his new partner. There she was, standing in front of him, with a shy smile playing across her lips. "Lt. Cmd. Harmon Rabb, meet Major Sarah MacKenzie, Major, Lt. Cmd. Harmon Rabb. Carefully Harm reached out to take her extended hand, not really sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or not. The Admiral had noticed his odd behaviour. "Have you two met?" "Yes." "No."  
  
  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight to see you smile  
  
If only for a while to know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far to where you are  
  
  
  
"Diane?" Darkness. "Diane?" "Yes?" "Where are you?" "Right here, Harm." Harm calmed a little and turned to where the sound was coming from. "I met my new partner today. I thought she was you." Diane smiled. "Was it you?" He asked, still not sure, if what he had seen was visions. Diane raised an eyebrow. "I think you know better, Harm." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah." He sighed. "It's just...It was like seing a picture of you." Diane stepped closer, and carefully straightened his tie. "Sounds like someone I would have liked." Harm looked at her and smiled. "Yeah..." She leaned down, kissing him softly. "You'll be okay, Harm." He lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek. "I love you." "I love you too, Harm."  
  
  
  
I know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far to where you are 


End file.
